Baby these candy hearts may tears us apart
by GrlCalledLauren
Summary: So take a bite out of mine


A/N: Another story in the collection. I still don't own anything..

Enjoy

* * *

The day arose like any other, the sun insidiously peaking over the highest of skyscrapers, sunlight glittering against the murky dark blue of bay. Everything seemed like any other day in New York: shitty…but there was something different when you took a closer look into the streets and at the people. Banners hung, strung from pink lace, Tulu, and chiffon- decorative balloons tied off at the street lights- the posters advertising the city's usual powerlessness seemed to have less effect of the people. Some of them seemed happy. With reddened cheeked young boys and girls skipping, hand and hand down sidewalks together, only stopping to shove their tongues down one another's throats. Even the old as fuck, tight wad couples seemed to actually speak to one another, even if it was to fight- there was an air to the city that, today, was like no other day before or after it.

'_Good morning city-zens! And Happy Valentine's Day! Yes, today is the day for love and romance, and remember when buying gifts for that special someone that you love, make It come from the heart! And if you have no one, well you're a washed up loser who should join the country and fight. Think of it this way fellas no one will miss you when you're gone, and glory can be forever yours. Be martyr boys! Well, this Danny Gonzeroliz; but today I'm your man, Dan, the cupid of lo-ove….this radio show is approved by the establishment. Fight for the country. Serve the nation. Die a hero' _the radio wheezed and crackled, static breaking out over the airways; the morning radio show fizzling out to a dull clicking noise.

"Piece of shit mother fucking-" Jimmy didn't finish his list of anit-techno epithets before chucking an empty beer bottle at the electrical old-timer, causing it to topple over the cardboard box it was perched upon resounding in a spiraling kamikaze to the floor, It's final resting place among shards of broken glass and joint butts.

Aggravated Jimmy scooped up the mess dumping it off the fire escape, not caring about the few unfortunate squatters he hit below. That is the LAST time he EVER traded a small score of meth for some piece of shit radio…but it wasn't just the radio that had Jimmy frowning, and kicking more neighbor's dogs and trashcans down as usual in the rundown apartment complex. Today of all days was what the shit heads of America called Valentine's Day, and that meant people would too busy spending time with their stupid ass girlfriends like whipped pussies, than partying and getting stoned with him. Which meant the clubs would convert to pink and red covered monstrosities, even in the underground! Dark rimmed couples, strung out on day old weed, would use the normal pay off to buy each other razor blades and spray paint.

Valentine's Day was shit.

Jimmy scowled walking through the desolate city looking at his so-called people, acting like the very thing they swore they despised. Looking at their dirty faces, he recalled something he found in Johnny's journal. (Hey, it was lying around, and by that, it means Johnny was stupid enough to keep it under his pillow. Fair game mother fucker.) '_We are the kids of war and peace, from Anaheim to the Middle East, they are the stories and disciples of'-_ to which he signed '_The Jesus of Suburbia'._

Jimmy had no idea why that particular thought or passage had come into his head; I mean there wasn't anything special about the journal in itself. At first Jimmy had laughed his ass off. Reason one being, what kind of self respecting straight man keeps a fucking journal to write to his mother in? The second reason being, that the kid obviously had some sort of ego problem; 'The Jesus of Suburbia? Really?' So if it wasn't the pussy's journal then what was it that caused random sayings to always be in his mind? Or random images of the dumb ass …In fact, somehow Johnny was _always_ on Jimmy's mind, like last night when this bitch had ditched Jimmy because she felt bad about cheating on her husband before Valentine's Day, which left the patron saint very high and dry. He shrugged if off taking care of it himself, I mean it wasn't like Johnny wasn't jerking off half the time-when he thought Jimmy was asleep…but more noticeably Jimmy found his release imagining watching Johnny, as he would never admit to doing. almost every night (because he so didn't _did_). And so what if he did? It was his fucking apartment! He could do whatever the hell he wanted.

Jimmy kicked an empty can crushing it's aluminum skeleton (much like he'd like to do to a certain fuchsia streaked wench), sending it skittering across the pavement with a scrape, his mind racing, filling more and more with musings about the self proclaimed messiah…His stupid hair, his stupid dopey face, always following him around like a stupid puppy, his stupid plethora of plaid shirts..his stupid smile that was kind of cu-stupid _cute_. It was stupid. Jimmy even questioned why he took the kid in at all, it wasn't like he actually liked him..he was just fun to have around when there was no one else.

He stopped in front of a store display looking at the fluffy cotton candy of the display clouds, glorified by the feather atrocities that were little cherubs' wings…it was sickening; but something kind of twisted in Jimmy.. some odd longing that seemed to open up inside of him. He'd never celebrated Valentine's Day before.. and maybe the day could be some fun, right? I mean if half the fucking shitheads of the world went so crazy over it, maybe it was worth trying. Maybe if he bought into this gift giving shit, he'd unlock some hint as to the commercial day mystery.. maybe he'd get something in return (for once).

His glare fell to a little girl, blonde braids and freckles, starring at him with wide blue eyes blinking and licking a heart shaped lollypop. Jimmy eyed her careful, "Bite me dickwad" he said sticking his tongue out at her and shoving his hands in his pockets, then smiled mischievously getting a better idea and turning back to her, "Hey kid want some sugar; but you'll have to give me something in return" He laughed as the little girl ran off with the plastic bag, clutching the valentine's day card in his hand. "I luws yoo" was written illegibly in red crayola, misshapen hearts covering the pink construction paper. Perfect. Jimmy hadn't bothered to receive much of an education, so as far as he could tell the statement was perfectly fine..I mean kids were supposed to go to school right? He stuffed the card in his pocket, deciding on returning to the apartment.

He walked up the steps, side stepping the fresh coat of barf in which you could clearly see traces of ramen noodles, (and ..was that diet coke?) Before sauntering to his own door, "Hey Johnny I'm-" He stopped, breath catching in his throat at the sight before him. Johnny and whatsername (stupid bitch) making out like animals on the floor in front of him. They barely noticed him standing there, both of them in some alternate world where Jimmy didn't seem to exist. "I love you" He told her cupping her face in his hands- The words ringing and buzzing in Jimmy's ear and stinging like a slap to the jaw and he wasn't sure why.. weren't those supposed to be _his_ words? And wasn't that supposed to be _his_ gift? And wasn't Johnny supposed to be _his_ fuck toy? Jimmy stood there pouting like a child who just realized that sharing was an actual thing, a stony like glare chipping it's way onto his face. A growl developed a low rumbling building from the childish (girlish) whimper that didn't leave his lips. He turned angrily slamming the door and ripping the stupid card to shreds stomping and screaming at it again and again- until a sticky tar remained in the pavement, a remnants of tears streaked his face (as least his eyeliner wasn't ruined).

This wasn't fair. This wasn't fucking fair! How dare that self righteous bitch take away _his_ possession. _His_ toy. Johnny was _his_ because he saw him first and took him off the streets. He wasn't going to let that pseudo-angel sink her dark girl eyes, or painted girl talons into _his_ property.. so what could he do?(Kill the bitch)

He could give him more drugs..he could feed his addiction, make it so fucking Johnny needed him as much as Jimmy was beginning to realize he needed Johnny. He laughed to himself that would work! He could constantly drug him up, and Johnny would learn to love him too. He would, _she'll _see. (stupid whore)

He leaned against the brick wall adjacent to the entrance, waiting for whatsername to scram off to work, Johnny in tote on the invisible leash she kept him on, before bounding back into the building and setting up his plan. He worked, scrambling around and trying to think of what to do exactly, finally he took his left over stash, pouring it on the coffee table and writing one simple message.

Johnny came home, a blissful smile plastered on his face as he nearly floated to the door. "Hey shit head how was the whore?" Jimmy asked darkly, although something was off- the comment held far less hostility than it usually did. John looked at the saint, eyeing him carefully as his love sick stupor slowly began to sober up. Jimmy was fidgeting, his foot bouncing against the floor- like he was nervous… "Something wrong?" Johnny asked moving to enter the living room as the Saint stood instantly guarding whatever was on the coffee table. "I uh…(fuck, mother fucking, fucker shit fuck, fuck, fuck) got you something." He murmured shrugging and shifting his weight.

John blinked, "You got me something… uh why?" He asked getting that confused look on his face that Jimmy really (loved) hated. "I figured if I gave you something I'd unlock the stupid mystery of this stupid holiday." He shrugged again with a weak smile, his eyes barely meeting John's. John walked over to the coffee table looking at the mess in front of him.

"You got me drugs?" John asked the patron saint shrugged and toed the ground, "It says something" he murmured reffering to the scrawl writting with the white crystal power in front of him, "I lu-ws- yoo?" Johnny questioned trying to make out the syllables in the chalk, "No!" Jimmy screamed defensively, quickly wiping it away sending it dust scattering in the midst, "Forget it ass hole. Happy Valentine's day." He said crossing his arms tightly, a childlike glare fixated at the floor. "No what did it say?" Johnny asked still beside the saint as they sat in front of the worn coffee table..."It says I-" He stopped, "It says that I- It says I don't think you're a cocky. dip shit no good kid, and maybe you're alright" He said quickly, a sharp highlight of color reddening cheeks..Johnny smiled finishing for him, "It says I love you"


End file.
